Is Love An Open Door?
by Elsa The Snow Queen
Summary: Alli's former boyfriend, Prince Felix of Sweden, comes to Arendelle to visit her and hopefully propose, rising chaos for her relationship. Although, a new guy might just be what she needs... OCxHans OCxOC T for major character death and a few curse words.
1. Arrival

Is Love An Open Door

**Okie, here is the sequel to The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway and My Dear Snow Queen. I'm balancing this between a project, so try and be supportive! By the way when the **_**text is like this, **_**Alli is talking because she is a big mouth, and I respond to her. :3 Heres chapter 1!**

Nobody's POV

_3 years later into the Arendelle sisters' lives, everything is (sort of) going great. Elsa is now 24, and still not married (Shut up!) (Alli, you shut up! I'm reading here!) (.-.) but she is celebrated by the kingdom every year. Anna is now 21 and happily married to Kristoff, and they are as happy as a couple good be._

_... As for Alli. She is still married, (Surprised, yes?) (I'm still reading!) (Fine!) to you know who, and is now 19 years old, she is still a bit immature (__**HEY!**__ Wait, Actually that is true... :3) (I'M STILL READING!) (OKAY, OKAY!)_ _but there is a bit of a problem for her-_

_Her former boyfriend Prince Felix of Sweden is coming to visit, and maybe even marry her._

Felix's POV

As I sailed on the ship making its way to Arendelle, I began to see land.

All I could imagine was seeing my best friend, and former girlfriend, Princess Allison of Arendelle again.

The last time I had seen her was when she was 14, and we had to break up. I remember all the pain I caused her, how the tears leaked down her face like a river...

I just hoped she would be over it.

Maybe I was just paranoid.

She would be glad to see me again. Then we could get back together and maybe after a while I could...

...propose to her.

I imagined all the excitement in her eyes, those beautiful, happy blue eyes, and her head nodding excitedly.

In a small case beside me layed a ring case, and inside of it was a small crystal ring, with the word "_Allison"_ engraved into it, and I had a bouquet for her.

I held the case close to my chest, only hoping for the best as the ship began to approach Arendelle's docks.

Nobody's POV

_Back in Arendelle,_

Alli squinted as she began to see a ship pull into the docks. She looked horrified as she imagined who it could be. A physco murderer... An army...

"**Allison!**" A man's voice called out to her, and a figure began to approach her.

"F-Felix?"

Felix's POV

I gasped in delight as I saw Allison.

She looked absolutely dazzling.

The young girl I had once known was now a woman with long flowing blond hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Allison! It-it's so good to see you!" I ran to her and grabbed her, hugging her tight.

She stared at me dreamily, then snapped out of it.

"F-Felix... it is so good to see you..." Allison looked surprised by my presence, and was shocked.

"I have something for you." I picked up the bouquet from the ground, as I had set it behind me before I spoke to her.

"Oh, Felix! They are absolutely beautiful!" She took the bouquet in her hands and smiled.

"Well, I-" My former girlfriend cut me off before I could ask her if she would like to take a walk together that night.

"There is something I need to tell you." Allison began to look worried.

I gasped as ice began to form under her, and she jumped back.

"...That just explained everything." She looked horrified.

"Why did ice just form under you?" My heart nearly stopped, and I stepped back in fear.

"W-well... my sister... may... have ice powers... and when I was younger... she may have cursed me by accident." Her hands were shaking, and the magenta dress that she was wearing began to wear away into an elegant ice gown.

"Why didn't you tell me?" All I could ask was questions.

"I didn't know back then. I found out three years ago, Felix. I didn't know. I swear." Allison looked into my eyes.

I didn't respond. Instead I pulled her into a slight hug and smiled, my blue eyes staring into hers.

She wiped a tiny piece of my hazel (ish) hair out of my face and handed the bouquet back to me.

"Here, take these before I freeze them on accident." Her frown became a smirk, and she giggled.

I took the flowers back and laughed.

But what I didn't notice...

A man with auburn hair and sideburns began to approach us with a similar bouquet.

I raised an eyebrow as he walked behind Allison and flicked her on the head.

She turned around and smiled at him.

"I got you something!" He showed her the bouquet and pecked her on the cheek.

Oh no- this could only mean...

**They were dating! No!**

"Oh, Hans you didn't have to do that for me!" She blushed.

"Yes I did. I will do anything for you, you are my little princess." The man with the name Hans smiled at her.

"We agreed on no nicknames." Allison crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"You look absolutely adorable when you look at me like that." He chuckled.

I interrupted their little conversation and spoke up.

"Ehm, Allison?"

"Yes?" She turned back to me.

"Who's the guy with the smaller bouquet?" I raised one eyebrow at him and crossed my arms.

"Who's the guy with the cheaper flowers?" Hans glared at me and rolled his eyes.

"Oh..." Allison realized she hadn't introduced us to each other yet.

"Felix, this is Prince Hans of Arendelle... my husband."

**HUSBAND!? This wasn't happening!**

I tried not to freak out and kept calm.

"Nice to meet you."

"Hans, this is Prince Felix of Sweden, my former boyfriend." She slightly smiled at me.

Hans glared at me for a second- he knew I broke her heart...

...he must hate my guts.

"Uh, Felix... you wouldn't happen to want to stay in the castle, would you?" Allison tried to break the silence.

"Alli, are you crazy?" Hans began to argue with her, but she slapped him across the face in return. He rubbed his cheek and sighed.

"Of course I would, Allison." I smirked at Hans. She was mine, and I guess it was up to her to decide who she wants to be with more.

"Great! Follow me! By the way, you can call me Alli!" She jumped up and down excitedly and ran towards the castle, tripping over the train on her dress a couple times before getting back up.

Hans approached me with an annoyed look on his face.

"If you **ever** hurt her again..." He ran a hand across his neck, warning me. The prince walked away and scoffed.

I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

**Alrighty, here is the first chapter! No, Felix is not the villian. He is a really nice guy. Felix is based on Swedish youtube gamer Felix Kjellberg (or Pewdiepie). It looks like Hans and Felix don't particularly... like each other. By the way, here is the link to what Alli's magenta dress looked like: . Until later, bai!**


	2. A Night Together

Is Love An Open Door

**IM SO SORRY I KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING! I am all stressed out (SCHOOL) and I had writers block... I WONT MAKE YOU WAIT A WEEK AGAIN! Heres chapter 2!**

No POV

The young princess excitedly led her ex- boyfriend into the castle, or should I say dragging him by the hand.

Her husband followed closely behind, glaring at Felix. Did he really think that he could steal her away from him?

The next words that came out of his wife's mouth surprised him.

"Hans, can you please wait here? Felix and I really want to have a night alone. You know, so we can talk and tell each other about crazy stuff..." Alli gave him a kind smile, still squeezing Felix's hand.

The prince was infuriated, but he simply said, "Alright.".

His wife squealed and dragged Felix up the stairs to his room.

The swedish prince just rolled his eyes at Hans, scoffing.

_'You just wait and see pretty boy, she is mine.'_ That was all that went through Felix's mind.

Felix's POV

Alli covered my eyes, squealing.

Was she still interested in me?

"Okay... I kinda just had the staff do this, but I did make the blanket a few years ago when we broke up..." The princess uncovered my eyes and smiled.

"...Wow."

Allison had remembered everything I loved. The walls were blue, one of my favorite colors, and the wood floor had a soft round carpet next to my bed that was gold.

She actually remembered my favorite colors.

Above the headboard of the bed was a blanket- the blanket she was talking about- that was gold and in the middle of it were blue letters that read "Prince Felix of Sweden" in cursive.

"Do you like it?" Alli giggled.

I hesitated for a second, still gasping at beauty of the room.

"Are you kidding me? I **love **it!"

The young girl just squealed and pecked my cheek.

I froze for a second.

Did she just...?

"Did you..." I blinked twice at her, and she quickly turned red in embarassment.

"Sorry! I got carried away." Allison gave me a small smile.

My hands were suddenly intertwined with hers, making her sigh in happiness.

There was silence.

"Well, Felix... would you like to maybe... go watch the sunset?" My ex- girlfriend disconnected her hands from mine.

"Of course."

This was going to go well.

Alli's POV

Felix and I ran across the kingdom, looking for a hill so we could watch the sunset.

There was one that was exactly where we wanted to sit.

All we had to do was jump across the lake that separated the small hill from us.

I carefully looked down at the water, blinking twice.

"Alright, let's do this without freezing the fjord..." My foot slipped a bit, but I caught my balance.

I jumped, and right when I was about to make it to the hill...

I went down.

Thank goodness that the water was shallow.

I landed face in, and quickly swam up to the surface. (I finally got swimming lessons.)

Felix just laughed at my soaking appearance.

I just growled, and noticed the water was turning into ice.

Before my head could get trapped in the ice, I dove down, holding my breath.

Felix gasped and leaned down, trying to see me through the ice.

I pounded at the ice, hoping it would break. I couldn't hold my breath for much longer!

It felt as if the walls were closing in.

**AHH IT FEELS SO GOOD TO WRITE AGAIN! I decided Felix and Alli will have a duet, but its the duet I copied from my other two OC's that I posted on a different website. So they are mad, so IT BELONGS TO THEM! IM GONNA TRY AND WRITE ANOTHER TODAY OR TOMORROW! Until then, bai!**


	3. Abuse & Accusations

Is Love An Open Door

**Expect chapters to come late on weekends! (thats how I roll :3) OKIEEE lets make this a long chapter.. last was TOO SHORT! Heres chapter 3!**

Felix's POV

I gasped, watching my ex- girlfriend's fist pound the ice.

Her eyes were full of fear.

I quickly took action and plunged my fist through the ice, reaching for her hand.

The rest of the ice cracked and split apart as my fist went through it, and I pulled Allison up without hesitating.

She felt cold, and glanced at me weakly.

"Are you okay?" Were the only words that escaped my mouth.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine... I'm okay." Allison rubbed her arms, coughing a bit.

I took my blue coat off and wrapped it around her, making her smile.

..That smile. The smile I hadn't seen in years. That was the smile that she would give me after we cuddled together. I had always hoped that one day, I would see it again.

I did.

"Well, Felix.. instead of endangering our lives by jumping over a lake, how about we go back to the castle?"

My head nodded and I helped her up. Allison stumbled a bit, trying to catch her balance.

If only I could ask her right then and there,

'_Will you marry me?_'

NO POV

Hans sat in his bed, face in his hands.

His own wife seemed to like- **love** the Swedish prince more than him.

He hated the way Felix scoffed at him, how he thought he was such a hotshot. Felix was nothing more than a spoiled prince, and Hans actually worked hard to make his wife happy.

There was only one thing he could do. He'd have to have Felix shipped off **and** banished from Arendelle immediately.

But how was he going to do that?

An idea struck his mind.

'_What if I made this new guy look like a criminal?_' The prince smirked at the idea.

The door creaked open, making Hans look up.

His wife was in the doorway, wringing her hair. Water splattered onto the carpet.

He immediately ran to her and held her close, concerned.

"Hans, don't make a big fuss about this." Allison spat.

The prince ignored her comment and immediately kissed her on the forehead.

"What happened out there? Did he hurt you?" Hans felt her arms trying to pull away from him, but kept her close.

"No, I fell into the river and almost froze myself to death. Felix saved me." His wife pushed his arms off of him and walked over to her vanity, sitting down.

"How did you fall?" Now he had a lot of questions to ask.

The princess carefully re-painted the blue streaks into her hair, rolling her eyes.

"Listen, I tried to jump over something, I lost my balance, stop asking questions." Alli scoffed and grabbed her mascara.

Hans took this to offence. "I'm just trying to make sure you're okay." He snapped.

"Well, you know I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me," The young girl got out of her chair and stood in front of Hans. "I have to go see Felix.".

Her husband blocked her from going, standing in front of the doorway.

"**No.** You are not going to be around him anymore." He protested.

Alli glared at him and her hands began to glow blue, signaling her ice powers were about to strike him.

"You can't control what I do!" She argued.

"Yes I can. Now you are going to sit in that bed and you are going to stay there." Hans grabbed her by the back of her dress and threw her on the bed.

"**Your solution is to get abusive with me?**" Alli cried, tears forming in her eyes. The look of anger stayed on her face.

"I'm not trying to abuse you, but I have to show you that I want you to be safe!" Her husband looked hurt, as he never wanted to cause her pain again after...

...the incident during the 'Great Freeze'...

_I charged at her, not letting her attack me first. My sword bashed her in the leg, creating a huge gash. She fell to the ground in pain._

His painful flashback ended, and he looked shocked before grabbing the door handle.

Hans noticed his wife was half under her bed sheets, crying into her pillow.

"Goodnight." The prince said sternly, closing the door and locking it behind him.

He heard a gasp come from his wife, and heard her banging at the door.

Alli's POV

I banged at the door, hoping that it would open.

Only one thing came to my mind.

_I married a jerk who only cares about himself, not others. He'll never care about me._

Everyone was right. People never change.

Hans was still the self centered jerk that I met 3 years ago.

All he wanted my sister and I for was the throne. He even planned to execute my sister and keep me alive so he would at least have a wife.

I didn't believe him. He never changed.

And he had looked me right in the eye and said he _did_ care and _did_ love me.

The thing that most surprised me was the way he threw me on the bed forcefully.

He had never done that before.

I knew Hans would never try and hurt me in any way.

Or was he... jealous?

Either way, someone was going to get in a fight.

**THIS BETTER HAVE BEEN A LONG CHAPTER! It took an hour for me to write... UGGHH! I had to go back to My Dear Snow Queen for a part of this chapter... heh... GUESS WHICH ONE! By the way, I'd appreciate favs and follows, I only have 1 right now... I see most stories only have 2 chapters and already have 100 favs and follows... its not really fair :\ Not trying to complain by the way :P Until later, bai!**


	4. Lost and Found

Is Love An Open Door

**YIKES! ANOTHER WEEK! IM SO SORRY! Ugh. Stress. Again. Trust me, I may have to up the rating because of major character death... Heres chapter 4!**

Anna's POV

_All day, all night, I've been waiting for her to get to my room. Where has she gone?_ My thoughts wondered as I walked up and down the halls. Alli was supposed to join me for a sleepover tonight.

Where was she, anyways?

"Alli?" I called out loud, but got no response. There was only one place she could be, in her room.

The hallways were dark and quiet, and Elsa was out on a buisness trip to discuss trade with another kingdom, so Kristoff and I were in charge. The bad thing- I don't know how to run a kingdom.

I made my way to her door and slowly knocked. Silence.

My fingers slowly touched the doorknob and I noticed it was locked shut, concealing whoever was in there.

The key was still in the knob, and I slowly turned it, pushing open the door.

I found my little sister sobbing on her bed, her face deep into the covers.

"Alli... what happened?" My eyes gazed over to her wedding ring, which was on the floor.

Allison sniffled and explained everything to me, how her husband was jealous of her friend Felix, and how he threw her onto the bed.

I was in shock after everything she had said, and just gasped.

"...Why would he do that?"

My little sister looked at me, her eyes red and puffy. "I don't know!" She cried.

I had no response.

Alli shoved off her covers and screamed an audible "**Ugh!**", then followed by her picking up her wedding ring and stomping downstairs.

That could only mean one thing- divorce.

I quickly ran after her as she made her way to the 'Grand Fireplace' and threw the ring in there.

My mouth gaped open, making a piece of strawberry blonde hair go over my eyes.

"I'm leaving. I'll be back at dawn." Alli began to walk in the direction to the door that leads to the stables, not stopping for anything.

"Okay..." I squeaked quietly.

Alli's POV

I didn't believe him. Treating me like I was some kind of doll you could throw around.

Not anymore.

I was leaving, and lets hope I get lost and can't find a way back. One side of me was telling me that I did the right thing, and the other was scolding me.

My flats flew into the air as I shoved on my white riding boots, helmet and coat. Kai politely opened the gate to my horse, Shadow's stable. He was a black horse with a white mask and tail. I climbed on his back, adjusting the saddle.

Before I pulled his reins, I grabbed a small sack and filled it with carrots, apples, and oats so we would be able to survive the night.

"Onward, Shadow!" My horse began to trudge out of the stables, and I led him into the forest, looking for a clearing to walk in. I would have to build us a fire and find some food, but that would be no problem, I can just freeze them. Althought I hated killing animals, I have to survive.

Shadow looked around, scared of the dark night. He whinnied and reared up, nearly throwing me off. I screamed and quickly told him to calm down, patting his head gently.

"It's alright, sweetie. We just need to find a nice spot to find some fire wood and then we can rest." My fear had gone into ice form and froze the saddle, so it was a good thing that Shadow had a thick blanket under it.

About an hour later, I tied my horse to a tree and began to pile up wood, trying to build a fire. It wasn't exactly my talent, I have ice powers.

I struck two logs together forcefully a few times, and they lit up with fire, startling Shadow.

"It's alright buddy. This is a new thing for me too." My head turned to Shadow, who was politely perched next to me.

The hot wood flew into the small campfire I had built, lighting it up. Not that much, but just enough to keep Shadow warm for the night. I didn't need heat, I was immune to the cold.

He perched his head on my shoulder, signaling that he wanted to eat. I chuckled and grabbed the sack that was next to me and pulled out a carrot.

"Alright, here is your snack. This should keep you full for a while."

Just as my horse bit into the carrot, a human's voice was audible.

A man's voice.

"What the-" I muttered, squinting at the figure beginning to appear through the fog.

The man seemed to have a machete in his hand, and was screaming "**Get out of here!**" to me.

My eyes grew wide and I untied Shadow, freezing the fire and climbing onto him. He picked up the bag in his teeth and began to run as fast as his legs could take him.

"Shadow, faster!" Now a few men were appearing, some shooting arrows at me and throwing knives.

My fear got the best of me, and Shadow reared up, making me slip on the icy saddle. I cried out in fear as I was thrown off the horse and landed in the dirt. He ran out of sight, possibly back to the castle.

The men stopped and glared at me, their weapons ready to strike. But there was one girl in the group staring innocently at me, and she looked as if she were about 15.

"Well, well. Looks like we have an intruder." One man with a gruff voice snapped.

"No, no! You don't understand! I was running away from home and was going to stay in the woods and be happy. Now my horse is gone and I have nowhere to go! He even took our food!" I cried, hoping they would understand. Ice began to form under me.

"Careful! We're dealing with a witch." Another man said, growling at me.

"Witch!? No, no! You've got it all wrong! I'm not a witch! I was cursed with powers when I was younger, and I've never hurt anyone but my husband and myself." My hands were trembling and ice began to spread up the trees.

"You **froze** your own husband? She's a lunatic! Back away!" The man with the gruff voice pulled the young girl away from me, but she fought back and approached me.

"Agatha, what are you doing?"

The girl turned around and snorted at him, then smiled back at me. I smiled back at her. She had two black braids that reminded me of Anna's in her hair, and beautiful green eyes. Maybe she was the nice one of the group.

"Hello. I am Agatha, but you can call me Aggy. Are you lost, miss?" She also had a soft voice that sounded a bit like mother's.

"Oh, yes. I'm... lost. And I need shelter." I frowned slightly.

"Well, then. How about we take you to our treehouse?" Aggy extended a hand to me, which I took and she helped me up.

"Yes, I would like that. As long as it is okay with your group." My gaze turned to the men that had their mouths gaped open, surprised that a nice witch actually existed.

Aggy gave one man a long, sad stare, whom I presumed was her older brother.

"Oh, fine..." Aggy's brother replied, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you, brother!" The young girl cried and leaped onto her brother in joy.

"Now, we should get back to the campsite." He crossed his arms at me and smirked.

"Of course." I smirked back.

Felix's POV

Where was she? Where was Alli?

I hadn't seen her since we got back to the castle.

Was she with that buffoon Hans? Probably.

That thought quickly dissapeared from my head as I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hello, Felix." Hans said in a disgusted tone.

"Well, nice to see you too, Prince Hans." I said sarcastically.

He looked around for a minute, and then back at me.

"So, have you seen my wife?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought she was with you." My heart began to pound.

"No, no. I thought she was with you." Hans replied.

"Then where is she?"

The prince looked at me and then at a girl with strawberry blonde hair, who was across the room, looking in a mirror. Possibly doing her makeup.

"How about we ask Anna?" Wait- who was Anna?

"Alright.. but one question. Who is Anna?" Was this girl her friend? A servant? I was so confused...

...was she the Queen?

"Her sister. She has two." Hans rolled his eyes and then walked over to Anna.

The girl looked at him and then back at the mirror, odviously not interested in whatever he had to say.

"Anna, for once could you just please listen to me?" He begged.

"Fine." Anna sighed.

"Have you seen your little sister?"

She froze for a second and then dropped her lipstick.

"...Her? She went for a horse ride... alone..." The princess laughed slowly and awkwardly.

"Alone? Anna, she could get killed out there! Or held hostage!" Hans began to pace around, his eyes full of fear.

"Calm down! Alli said she'd be home by dawn, so you just go to sleep, and when you wake up, she will be right there next to you." Anna began to walk up the stairs, her green nightdress flowing behind her.

I put a hand on Hans' shoulder and sighed. "I'm sure she'll be home soon. Just relax and get some rest." I nodded and began to walk in the same direction Anna had gone in.

He sighed and bowed his head, walking up the staircase that was next to the one I was going up.

One thing-

What if we wake up and she **isn't** there?

Alli's POV

After we made our way to the treehouse, Aggy's older brother, Brock, told me to room with her. Aggy and I sat down on her bed in the small room that only held a large bed, a vanity, and desk.

She smiled at me and took her braids out, revealing wavy locks.

"So... What is your name?" Aggy set the lantern down on her desk and shut the door, making sure to lock it with a key.

"My name is Princess Allison of Arendelle." I sighed and looked down at my dirty clothes, full of grass stains.

"Princess?" Agatha gasped and immediately curtsied. I giggled and thanked her.

"Yes, but I ran away." My smile faded and I looked down at the bed.

She sat next to me and patted my back. "I know how it feels. Brock and I ran away from our folks years ago.".

The pain inside me was unbearing- I began to think about mom and dad, and when dad taught me how to ride a bike and my horse...

I blinked back tears, trying to explain my backstory. "My mother and father were killed in a tragic ship accident, and it was just a horrible experience to go through... then I met this guy and he nearly killed me and my sisters... and he proposed to my sister on the day they first met... and now we're married because she broke up with him and got married to someone else." Ice creeped up the walls.

"Oh, that's horrible!" Aggy frowned.

I was silent, and I had nothing to say.

"Well... can you keep a secret?"

I gazed at her and nodded.

"Okay.. here I go." She took a deep breath and fire appeared at the tips of her fingers.

**YAAY IM MAKING LONG CHAPTERS NOW! So I did a few drawings of Alli and you can check them out on my tumblr, I am allithesnowqueen on there. Hmm... something about Aggy is strange. She is different like Alli. Only one thing-**

**What will happen when they all wake up and Alli isn't there? **

**Yes, Elsa will be included in the story, her POV. Until later, bai!**


	5. Flowers For My Valentine (Special)

Flowers For My Valentine

**MUAHAHA. TORTURE TIME. *rubs hands together* All I've been getting is lots of criticism the past few days... so heres a lesson kids:**

**YOLO! *jumps off cliff* YOLO! **

**Yup, I go by the rules of YOLO. Anyways, have an awesome Valentines day my little senpais and enjoy! This isn't written like it usually is, the actions are in (these) and Alli and Anna are the narrarators... Alli is this font and Anna is **_**this font.**_** The boys are "these." Credit goes to Pewdiecry for making Flowers For My Valentine, I am just parodying it (Is that even a word? Myeh.) and the hilarious video goes to Pewdiepie and Cryaotic. I have switched roles so Felix isn't himself, he is Cry... eh, we have our differences... REMEMBER THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY! AND do not worry, only one curse word is dropped.. and this chapter is modern day AU. And yes, I am torturing Hans and making him gay... also other male characters... IM SO EVIL! **

**TIME FOR THE TORTURING TO BEGIN! **

Flowers For My Valentine, A HELIX FANFIC.

Today was the day, no going back on plans. Hans was going to come out and confess his love for Felix... with a gift. (Hans pulls flowers out of a vase)

_Heheheheh..._

Today was Valentines Day, and Hans was has been nervous for the past few weeks. Would Felix reject his love, or will he feel the same way?

Hans sighed.

_He parked his car in Felix's driveway and sat back in his seat. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready yet. _

_He glanced over at the bouquet of flowers and picked them up. Holding the flowers close to his chest, he wished himself luck, and exited the car._

As he looked at Felix's house, he saw the front window curtains draw back, and Felix was looking out.

When Felix noticed him, he smiled and waved- "Oh, hey."

_(laughing)_

(stifling laugh)

Then scurried all over to answer the door. Hans walked up to the porch step_. (still laughing) Before he could knock, Felix opened the door and practically pulled him in._

"**Get in here!**"

(both laughing)

"Hans, why are you here? Aren't you going to spend Valentines day with Kristoff?"

Felix noticed the flowers and pointed at them. "Are those for Kristoff? They're beautiful! She'll love them!" (Kristoff appears at window) "WHAT THE!?"

"Uh... ah... oh... no..." Hans stuttered. _Stuttered! (laughing)_ Go ahead! _Hans stuttered._

"These are for you!"

Felix was astonished. "H-Hans.. what are you trying to say?"

"I- I'm trying to say that I... I have really liked you for a while now and.."

(Felix points to Kristoff who is at the window) "B-but Kristoff...?"

"I may have more feelings than 'like' and..." Hans is cut off by Felix.

"But won't he be mad, I mean sad? Auuuh?"

"...I think I love you." _Hans finished._

(Kristoff looks sad) "What the hay is going on here?"

_(laughing) Hehheheheh..._

Felix opened his mouth as to say something but quickly shut it. He studied the booquet closer-

(music pauses)

_Booquet? _

W-whatever...

_It's a bouquet! (laughing)_

I'M SORRY!

_CUT!_

-bouquet closer and took it out of Hans' hands hestitaately... hesit-

_(laughing)_

...hestitately. There you go.

_You said it wrong again... (more laughing)_

SHUT UP!

_heh... OKAY!_

"H-Hans... I'm really flattered but I have to ask about..." Felix started. "I left Kristoff." Hans bowed his head. _HANS STARED DOWN AT THE FLOORBOARD JUST TWIDDLING HIS THUMBS._

"W-why would you leave him? You two were so happy together- well at least it seemed like it.."

Hans looked up at Felix, staring into his eyes.

"I left her for you-"

(Kristoff runs into room) "WHAT!?"

"I mean him..."

_(laughing)_

_Hans stepped closer to Felix, grabbing the flowers and setting them somewhere nearby before-_

_Somewhere nearby before...? (laughing)_

(more laughing) _Hans took hold of Felix's hand before he could protest._ "I had a feeling... I could be happier... with you! I don't even know if you like me- I don't even know if you like-"

_(falls on the floor laughing) AHHUHUHUH!_

"I- (stifiling laughter) don't know if you even men... But I do know that every time I look at you, and every time I hear your voice, and that _oh,_ _beautiful laughter..._ That I'm hopelessly in love with my friend." Hans smiled.

_(laughing)_

...Go ahead Anna,_ (drops paper and falls on floor laughing again)..._finish it.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAH..._

_(still laughing) Felix continued to stare at Hans. His face was flushed pure red. Felix glanced down at Hans' hands, which were intertwined with his. Hans stared back at him, eyes full of hope._

I'm sorry, I'm sorry... (laughing)

(girl-ish tone in voice) "Hans, I never knew you felt this way about me before. I always pushed back my feelings for you because of the same reasons." Felix smiled.

"So... so all this time you..." _Hans' words trailed off. He was too busy worrying about his own feelings and the terrible thought of being REJECTED! But then he never acknowledged Felix's affection towards him._

Felix nodded, a faint smile on his face. (once again, girly tone in his voice.) "Hans, you could have confessed sooner. You kept me waiting, **FRIEEND!**"

_(laughing)_

(laughing)

"I'm sorry, oh.. and Felix?"

"**WHAT IS IT!?"**

Hans leaned closer and closer to Felix's ear. "Felix, will you be my valentine?" _He whispered!_ "_Felix will you be my valentine?_"

"...Hell no!"

"**WHAT!?**"

"I mean- of course Hans of course!" Felix grinned, bringing Hans in for a hug.

He had a- can I finish it?

_(stifiling laughter) Go for it._

He had a feeling this was the start.. of a beautiful... RELATIONSHIP.

_(dying of laughter)_

**The End.**

**Ah, love. I forced Hans and Felix into a relationship... now they hate me. BEST. CHAPTER. I. HAVE. EVER. WRITTEN! *explodes* YOLO!**

**CAN YOU YOLO? I BET YOU CAN'T YOLO AS MUCH AS I YOLO! (Okay, I ate way too many sweets today... SUGAR RUSH!) MAHAHAHAHA**

**I'm working on chapter 5 right now, it better be really long... blah blah blah. I made the chapter wait 1 week due to school work, SO HOPEFULLY EVERY FRIDAY OR SATURDAY! YOLO! YOLO! My bday was yesterday (Thursday) and you know what the best present of all would be?**

**...follows and faves... *cough cough* **

**(random stranger punches me in the face)**

**OW! D:**

**Well, until I get that new chapter ready, bai!**


	6. Break

**HEELLO** my lovely attractive readers (I know, I said the same thing as Chrisandthemike... C: CREDIT GOES TO HIM FOR THAT INTRO!) Well, I haven't posted in longer than a month... so... you are probably wondering WHY there have been like, no chapters. First of all, school is getting worse... 2 months left, but I have lots of conflict. Heh. Second of all, I don't ever have time to even get on the computer anymore. I swear, I'll possibly be on every chance I can in the summer, but right now is just not the time :C

**THIRD** of all, I'm working on new OCs (We're into the new age, baby!) they are NOT Frozen (sorry.) but I don't know, I think this may be my last Frozen fanfic. Or maybe a few months after I end this one I'll create a new one. I don't know. Although my new OCs are from rated R movies (I'm not even old enough to watch them... but whatever :D I still watch them.) they aren't really new, I made them before My Dear Snow Queen even came out, but they curse and its bloody violence... heh... IMSORRYIJUSTLOVEKILLINGPEOPLEC:

**FOURTH OF ALL,** oops all bold, I have some better fun facts for you. So here, have some more truth.

- Originally MDSQ was supposed to be a one shot, because, well, no one really EVER read my stories. But it did have many versions of it before I chose one.

- Alright, I've quit reading my old reviews, because, well, I wrote differently then. Now I've improved. But some people are still saying 'Why is everything so out of order?', So here we go: the story was made, as I said, as supposed to be a one shot, and it came out before the actual movie came out. I agree, it would've been better, but hey, one Friday night in November I was bored, and I decided to make a fanfiction story. Can't blame me!

- Please no more constructive criticism on my old stories C: I've improved by now and don't need it very much. Thank you C:

Ugh, I need to wipe my computer screen. I mean, I really have to...

Annnnyways, I will still be checking out my lovely attractive reader's stories and GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!

(Credit for lovely attractive (put noun here) goes to Chrisandthemike on youtube. C:)


End file.
